


Brother Where Art Thou?

by InnocentPen90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drugged Sex, F/M, Insane Sirius Black, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective! Bellatrix, Sibling Incest, Unwanted Cumshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Sirius Black's escape from his family is heavily edited due to drug induced brain damage and incest caused insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Where Art Thou?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the darkest thing i've written. I hope you read the tags. I would delete it but, i spent half an hour on it.

I could feel it rising. My balls were tightening and I was so close to the edge- “Hold it! Reg get away from him.” I whimpered at the loss of the warmth as my dear sibling got off me. I felt like throwing a tantrum when all of a sudden a sharp pain erupted across my face. I looked into the unfamiliar face looming over me. Another sharp slap it I suddenly recognized who it was.

Those grey eyes smouldering with rage and absolute crazy. My cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. She jabbed a wand at me and a shrp pain erupted in my skull. “Fucking hell!”

It cleared away the fog of the potions I’d taken. “Why do you have to ruin my fun!”

This time I saw her coming, looming like a freight train, too slow to dodge the slap that made me bite my tongue. I rolled of the bed clutching my mouth, searching for a tissue or a rag. That fucking hurt. Story of my life. Make Sirius hurt.

“Your fun? You fun, you disgusting piece of shit! You think its fun to drug your brother? Look at him Sirius!” Bellatrix yelled gesturing at my brother. You know what? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this angry before. She’s usually bat shit crazy and manic. What I was seeing was clear lucid burning rage. Against my will, I felt the tiniest prickling of fear. I slowly looked over at my sweet loving brother, so happy to help out his dear hero Sirius. I saw the tears of happiness leaking from reddened eyes. Why were his eyes red? Lust potion can’t have worn of that fast. Well I remember him begging for my prick saying no don’t stop. Or was it : no. Don’t. Stop?

I can’t remember. The sounds he made were half the reason I was about to cum. The other half was his tight arse.

Again pain bloomed white hot on my cheek as my head snapped back. I slammed back against the wall, the room swimming about me.

“Crucio” Oh isn’t that familiar? What’s dear mum doing here?

No wait. The lady with the impressive right hook was Bella. I felt clothes wrap around me once the trembling wasn’t as intense and she dragged me out of the room by my collar. I tried to escape but her grip was like a vice.

The trip down the stairs was a bitch as I think Bella meant to break me on each sharp stair edge. We came to the sitting room where the rest of House Black was gathered. The annual Christmas party. These half alive carcasses clinging on to their bullshit. Nothing more than a pureblood circle jerk. I think I might’ve had a concussion because everything was moving and I felt intensely nauseous. I heard a bellow of rage and the shriek of the vulture choir. I lay half insensate on the ground absorbing the yuletide atmosphere.

Not sure what they were angry about. They hadn’t been given blue balls by a bitch who gave blowjobs to dark lords. Actually I don’t know that. I do know she was caught fucking Rodolphus in the kitchen and it caused less of an uproar than this. Fucking double standards. I wonder what her cunt would feel like. I felt my prick swell. Oooh naughty boy. Looks like he needed attention. Given that nobody was paying attention to me I let my member out stroking it staring at Bella’s bust. Time to cum.

I saw Bellatrix look down and her beautiful eyes widen before I erupted over myself and her leg, groaning in pleasure. Oh god that was the best orgasm ever.

Just then I saw something black rapidly enter my field of vision. Hmm, it sorta looked like Dad’s cane. Mother fucking ouch. That stick hurt! And things….things…they’re growing rather dim.

****

Hours later I woke up in front of some very familiar gates. Potter Manor. I looked around and there was my trunk and most of my shit from home. They’d done it. They’d finally disowned me. I swallowed around the lump in my throat. Why? What did I do? I can’t remember, but the pain in my ribs said they’d done a number on me before tossing their own blood out into the world. Cruel bastards.

I think I ran away. That’s it. A flash of Reggie’s crying face crossed my mind. I must have tried to help him and they assaulted me. Later that evening as I cried into James shoulder, I just kept wondering why they would hurt someone trying to be the best brother he can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I need to take a shower and go to church because I have no idea where in my black soul this piece came from.


End file.
